Thornhaven
Thornhaven is a small town on the shores of lake Blackthorn and along the Blackthorn river. in the north east corner of the Briarwood and is the seat of the Barony of Briarwood . History The town of Thornhaven was originally founded by a Quenari ranger and scout to the House of Bromwell named Szejan Blackthorn. The original settlement, named Blackthorn's Landing, was unable to grow past that of a large village due to the constant attacks of goblin tribes from the surrounding forest. The original settlement was destroyed during a period known as the Battle of the Three Thorns and later resettled by the survivors and those who would become the progenitors of the House of Alba; Lord Calavar and Lady Nasyr. The current settlement was founded in 626 KR See also: North Marches/History Economics River Trade: Thornhaven is located along one of the major, north-south trade routes in the North Marches. The Blackthorn River connects the cities of Northhaven and of Highward with Thornhaven being located along the route. This allows Thornhaven the benefit of any trade ships coming down from the North or any trade caravans coming up from the south. The constant flow of materials and trade has benefited the town as several tradesmen have settled within its walls since its founding. 'Exports' Cloth: '''There was a big population of artisans and craftsfolk in Thornhaven who were famous for the quality of their work. This was thanks to their attention to detail and great patience at their craft. They included many boatmakers and sailmakers, and basketweavers and clay-potters, as well as as wagonwrights. The canvas made from the yellow-stem plant is highly prized by the boat captains that travel up and down the river. A small number of boatmakers who usually earn their wages by repairing the trade cogs that drop anchor in the large lake south of the town. Inside the town of Thornwall, the wagonrights create and repair nearly anything on two or four wheels. '''Food: '''Local agriculture was established in the farming of apples, blueberries, grapes, melons, peaches, pumpkins, raspberries, and wheat. '''Lumber: In the lumber industry, the wood cutters of Thornhaven harvest some of the best stands of oak and maple with the occasional trunk of darkwood destined for the woodworkers of Highward or Northhaven. Botanicals: 'Aside from lumber, a number of botanical goods can be found within the town such as a few varieties of Satyr Leaf . Briarthorn Shadow Bloom and Azure Bloom are also available but usually reduced into an essence quite useful as a dye or an ink with the occasional medicine extract as well. '''Silver: '''Most lucrative in the town, however, is the export of silver from the local mine. Bars of silver are sold in the Thornhaven market as well as fine jewelry. 'Imports Steel: 'Thornhaven imports most if not all of its steel from Northhaven and occasionally from the city of Highward The Town Thornhaven is a walled town that is on the northern shores of Blackthorn lake in the Briarthorn forest. It is bisected by the Blackthorn river into the main town where the keep, the market and the Priory are located and the small community of mostly homes with a few tradesmen across the river in the area known as Thornwall. Both communities rest on the northern shores of the Blackthorn lake. Maps *Market *South End *East End *West End *Keep *Thornwall 'Gates Three main gates protect the town of Thornhaven from invaders. The gates are usually kept open during daylight hours and are shut by the town watch each night at dusk. The Thorn Gate, however, does not close unless under direct assault. *Thorn Gate *Briar Gate *River Gate 'Notable Locations' Official Buildings *Thornhaven Priory *The Papermill *The Healing House Shops and Businesses *Priory Goods (Scribal Goods) *Buckram's Butchery *Green Dragon Forge (Mostly Utility Wares) *Durwin's Woodshop (Wooden Goods, woodcarving) *River Rose (Rose House) *Silver Sisters (Fine Jewelry) *Iron Brothers Armory (Medium and Light armor and repair) *Jack's Tannery (Common, Rare and Exotic Leathers, Armor and Leather Goods) *Alda's Alchemy and Apothecary *Busy Bobbins (Clothier) Taverns & Inns *Sleepy Dragon Inn *The Sleepy Satyr Inn *Silverthorn Tavern and Inn Temples and Shrines */Temple of the Mother/ (Amara) *Priory (Gizad) Other Locations *Thornwall Bridge *Thornwall Roads & Streets *River Road *Thistle Road *Market Street *Dawn Street 'Population' The majority of the population in the town of Thornhaven is of human stock. Only the rare half-human (half -dwarf or half-elf might be found within the walls before the Priory was created. Once the Priory is founded the population does become a bit more diverse though primarily still human. There is a small Hanabril village to the west of the town, Thistletop, though none of the Halflings would be found within the town. 'Military' Thornhaven is patrolled by the House Guard of the House of Alba. A number of guards patroll the streets both day and night to keep the peace. Additionally a number of Rangers work for the house to patroll the surrounding forest for any sign of goblin infestation. The area around the town is also patrolled by the Green Wardens which are supported by the House of Alba. Characters Holdings *Thornwatch: A small outpost and hunting lodge surrounded by a village that lies to the south of Thornhaven. *Briarbuck: A small village that lies (10 miles) to the east of Thornhaven. *Blackbriar: A small village that lies (24 miles) north of Thornhaven on the Blackthorn River. It is the northern-most holding of Thornhaven. *Thistletop: A small Hanabril village (17 miles) west of Blackthorn Lake. (They have been allies with the Town since the settling of Blackthorn's Landing ) *Thornbrook: A small village that lies (15 miles) to the south east of the town of Thornhaven. *Silver-Thorn Mine: A silver mine that lies (4 miles) north east of the town. *Thornbury : A small village that surrounds the silver mine and is populated primarily by miners and their family. Travel Main Cities *340 miles North East of the city of Highward **17 Days on foot (20 miles / Day) **14 Days by cart (24 miles / Day with cargo) **7 Days by Horse or Long Ship (48 miles / Day) **5.5 Days by Tradeship (60 miles / Day) *880 miles South East of the city of Northhaven **44 Days on foot **36 Days by cart **18 Days by Horse or Long Ship **14.5 Days by Tradeship *370 miles west of the city of Tethquendyl **18.5 Days on Foot **15.5 days by Cart **8 Days by Horse or Long Ship **6 Days by Tradeship Towns *75 miles to Blackbriar **14 hours by Horse or Ship *30 miles to Thornwatch **12 Hours on Foot (2.5 miles / Hour) **10 Hours by Cart (3 miles / Hour) **5 Hours by Horse or Long Ship (6 miles / Hour) *42 miles to Thornbrook **16 hours on Foot **14 Hours by Cart **7 Hours by Horse or Long Ship *58 miles to Fire Thorn Tower (southern end of the March of Blackthorn) **23 hours on Foot **19 Hours by Cart **9.5 Hours by Horse or Long Ship *74 miles to Goodfellow Ford (northern end of the March of Eastwyck) **29.5 hours on Foot **24.5 Hours by Cart **12 Hours by Horse or Long Ship Category:Small Town Category:Town/Thornhaven Category:Town/North Marches Category:Thornhaven/Map Category:Settlement/Blackthorn Category:March/Blackthorn Category:Holding/Alba Category:Trade/Paper Category:Trade/Herb Category:Trade/Pigment Category:Trade/Beverage Category:Trade/Alchemy Category:Trade/Apothecary Category:Trade/Wood Category:Settlement/Briarwood Category:Feature/Blackthorn River